


The Sun Rising on the Beach

by NapalmChicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: About to die? Might as well bone!, And yet there's still hope, Canonical Character Death, Death Star, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapalmChicken/pseuds/NapalmChicken
Summary: An erotic re-imagining of the end of Rogue One. Cassian and Jyn don't have long before the Death Star destroys them. They have one last chance to act on the feelings that have grown between them.





	The Sun Rising on the Beach

There were still plenty of sounds of battle in the distance, but they no longer had the same sense of franticness and urgency that they had earlier. It was like every person at the facility on Scarif, both Rebel and Imperial alike, had an instinctual understanding that the battle was over. The Rebels had gotten what they’d come for, but not a single one who had come down to the planet’s surface was going to leave.

Anyone who doubted it had only to look up into the sky to see the enormous abomination that was the Death Star, and they would know that their time left alive would be measured in minutes rather than hours or days.

Jyn Erso limped to the edge of the shore with Cassian following slowly behind. She knew she should feel despair at what was about to happen, but although she was terrified, she was fully accepting and even satisfied at all that had gone on here. She felt like her mother and father were avenged, and even Saw Gerrera would likely give his grudging approval at what she’d done today. The job of the Rebels was far from over, but their actions here had given the Rebellion a chance at survival. She could tell from the flashes in the sky that the space battle still raged on, and while it was still possible that the Empire would wipe the Rebel fleet out before they could do anything with the plans she’d sent to them, Jyn and Cassian no longer had any say in that. Their parts had been played, and now there was nothing to do but wait for the Empire to unceremoniously shove them off the stage.

As Cassian stood next to her, silently marveling at the spectacle playing out in the sky above, his hand brushed lightly against hers. Without even thinking about it, Jyn took his hand and squeezed it tight. Cassian did the same without looking at her.

_No. Not everything is resolved_, Jyn thought. She’d known Cassian for such a short time, but it had been long enough for her emotions regarding him to run all the way across the spectrum. She’d started off barely tolerating him, then went to something close to hate thanks to what he’d done regarding her father. Then he’d volunteered to help her with this last-ditch suicide mission, and she’d learned respect for him.

But now, standing here on this beach with him, broken and bloody and waiting for death to fall on them from above? She turned her head to look at him only to find that he was doing the same thing. There was a look on his face that Jyn was pretty sure matched her own. Down below all the fear and hope there was another emotion coming up. It might have been easy to call it love, but Jyn didn’t think it was that at all. In her life Jyn had felt love for her parents, and there’d been something akin to that parental love that she’d felt for Saw, but beyond them, love wasn’t an emotion Jyn thought she’d ever felt for anyone. Maybe not even herself.

No, this was something else. There was a little bit of lust there (and that was certainly an emotion Jyn had felt often and acted on frequently throughout her life), but even more so she felt a deep respect and devotion for the man that had been by her side and believed in her when others hadn’t.

Right now, with so little time left, Jyn wanted to act on that. She suspected she would have felt the same if any of the others were with her – Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, or K-2SO (well, maybe not K2, no matter how curious she might have been). But none of them were the ones that had survived by her side long enough to stand with her on this beach, a scene that probably would have been romantic under other circumstances. Instead she had Cassian, and she was satisfied with that.

Jyn reached up to put a hand behind Cassian’s head and pulled him down to her. Their lips touched in something that was chaste for only a second before their lips opened and their tongues slid against each other. Cassian tasted like soot and blood, and for the briefest of moments Jyn regretted that she would never know his taste under less brutal circumstances. It didn’t matter, though. That was all she could have with him, so this was what she would take.

Cassian kissed her back with equal abandon for several seconds before he pulled away. “Jyn. I just want to…”

Jyn shook her head before he could say anything more. “We don’t have time. It’s going to happen any minute now. This is our only chance for this.”

Cassian hesitated for a moment longer, a moment that frankly neither of them could spare. Jyn grabbed his hand and put it between her legs, squarely at the crotch of her trousers. She wasn’t wet, but she thought she could be if Cassian stimulated her right. Even if he didn’t succeed in getting her to that point, though, she wasn’t going to let that stop them.

Cassian massaged his fingers into her crotch. Either through accident or skill, he managed to rub her sensitive button even through the cloth. Jyn gasped, not expecting that he would be able to manipulate her the right way so quickly. Maybe she wouldn’t have any trouble getting wet after all.

She didn’t need to give Cassian any further verbal or non-verbal direction. While one hand continued to rub her, he used the other to undo her belt and the buttons on her trousers. The speed with which he did it told Jyn that he had plenty of experience in hastily removing a partner’s clothes. She wouldn’t have expected that from him, being the dedicated man of the Rebellion that he was. He didn’t seem like the type who had the time for casual love affairs. But she supposed he had to do something in between soul-crippling military missions in order to still feel human after everything he’d done. It was a good thing, really. She didn’t have time to coach a virgin through their first time.

Jyn did the same with Cassian’s own pants. While it would have been nice to feel someone completely bare against her one last time, neither of them had the time to strip down completely to the raw. To be honest, Jyn suspected they wouldn’t even have enough time to start, let alone finish. Cumming, however, didn’t feel like the important part here. This was more symbolic, she felt, one last way to completely open up to someone while she still could.

She didn’t look down as both their pants dropped to ring their ankles. Instead she went back into a kiss with him as her hands worked to get rid of the last layer of cloth between her and his cock. She could feel that it was a decent size – maybe not the largest she’d ever had, but very far from the smallest – and that it was already semi-erect from her attentions. It continued to grow as she gripped it through his underwear, and Cassian’s hips bucked slightly as she squeezed him.

Cassian, in the meantime, took the hand that had been fondling her and slipped it past the waistband of her underwear. His fingertips tantalizingly toyed with the curls of her bush before working past it and to her cleft. He had no trouble finding her clitoris and moving against it just so. Jyn whimpered into his mouth. If circumstances had been different, maybe she would have let him show her just how skillfully he could manipulate her. Instead she pulled away from him, pushed her underwear down over her hips, and then crouched down in the sand, motioning for him to join her.

He was barely down into a semi-sitting position before Jyn was on top of him, pushing him so he was lying back on the beach while her bare hips and legs straddled him. She didn’t even bother to pull his underwear all the way off, instead just pulling the fabric down enough that his erect penis was freed. She took only the barest moment to look at it before she was lowering herself down onto him. She still wasn’t lubricated as well as she could have been, but the friction was welcome. They wouldn’t be able to do this slow and steady. This would have to be fast and hard and rough. They would have to work through the pain of their injuries to come out the other side with something like pleasure. When she was down on him all the way to the hilt she began to grind against him, taking what joy she could out of the wonderful feeling of having him full inside her. Cassian tilted his head back, also obviously enjoying this no matter how impromptu and unexpected it was.

There was a flash in the distance. Jyn knew exactly what it was, and she knew what would be coming. A shockwave wall of debris and broken earth would be coming at them just like it had on Jedha. Yet she tried to pretend the flash was something else. Maybe it was the sun rising up over the beach, a gentle reminder of softer times as she made love to this man who had helped her spread just a little bit of hope. She began to feel a tickle inside her, the beginnings of an orgasm that she might never finish.

“Cassian, I need…”

“Yes?”

“On my back. Quick. I’m almost there.”

And despite the less than ideal circumstances distracting them, she could tell that he was close as well. Wordlessly they rolled over in the sand. Jyn now lay with her back partially in the water, which was starting to roil with the coming disturbance. She pretended it was just the tide rolling in, and Cassian was someone she had met doing normal things in a normal time, where intergalactic governments weren’t creating planet-killers with which to subjugate all the worlds. She concentrated on Cassian’s face, the ways his eyes shut and his face clenched as he shuddered on top of her. She could feel his hot semen spurt into her love canal, and that final touch was enough to push her over the edge. She cried out with her orgasm only to have the sound caught by the onrushing wind and carried away.

For the shortest of times, Jyn had one last image in her head. She imagined herself back on Lah’mu, the planet she’d lived on as a child, but now instead of her father and mother farming the fields she saw herself and Cassian. They had a daughter of their own playing with toys nearby. It was a vision where neither of them had joined the Rebellion, because there was no need for a Rebellion. The galaxy was at peace. There was hope everywhere, waiting for anyone, even the humblest of farmers, to find it and use it to create a better life.

That hope was not for her, and it was not for Cassian. But they had given it to someone else out there, and as the wall of dust and fire finally consumed them both, she believed that was enough.


End file.
